24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am
Main Image Discussion Not a lot to go on for this episode. It seems like Olivia's storyline is about to take off, so maybe Aaron looking through the door, suspecting something was up? I liked that shot. 02:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I kind of want to say Chloe and Jack's moment, mostly cause I wanted Chloe for the last episode and it didn't go! But it wasn't a main storyline, so I understand if it doesn't fit. TiredAlex 02:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I feel like it should be a Hodges-related one. He's been a huge part of the second half of this season and has yet to be featured in a main image (and this is the absolute last chance obviously since he's dead now). And that whole botched plan regarding him seems like it'll play a big role in Olivia's future storyline at least. If not a Hodges one then I'd guess Jibraan being filmed would be a good main image. SeanPM 06:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I see what you are talking about I definitely agree. It's only that Hodges wasn't the main feature of this episode. The only reason they added Hodges to this episode would probably because it's the one where he dies. I think it would have been appropriate to add him in a main before this episode. 11:00-12:00 would have been an excellent selection of a Hodges. --Mstouffer 09:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Revisiting Since there seems to be some concern about having two Jibraan images in a row, I'm going to offer a few suggestions for this image to see what people think: : None of them are great... sadly this episode did not have many great images, and they ones it did have were not screen-captured. Thoughts? Willo talk 03:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : I don't see the issue with two Jibraan main images consecutively. There's no rules against it of course, and those images are both fine with me. None of the alternatives Willo has uploaded appeal to me personally. 04:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: I sort of like the second one I posted, Blue, if only because it is awesome when compared to the final episode main image. :: :: But overall, I like the image we have now. I was just giving options that seemed better than changing the image for 7x22. I really, really like the image of Jibraan running, as it was about the only memorable moment from the episode. I also wouldn't mind the image of Aaron Pierce, but if anyone with DVD capturing skills wants to get the image from this episode of Aaron looking all curious when Olivia closes the door on him, that, I feel, would be an acceptable main image to finally put the Olivia is evil plot on the Season page. Willo talk 07:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't have a problem with the Jibraan picture, but I like Willo's reasoning for the Gohar one. The other ones I find unremarkable or not highlights of the episode at all. Thief12 14:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) What about Hodges' car bomb? That has yet to have brought up by anyone else. It was a major issue which effects Olivia's storyline alot. I like the Aaron one too.--Mstouffer 10:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Here's some I think might be good. --Pyramidhead 10:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I still prefer the one we have, and like Blue Rook said there's no problem with two images in a row of the same character, especially when the shot of the character is so vastly different in each image. I can't see whats happening in 7x21e.jpg at that size, 7x21f.jpg is hardly specific to this episode, 7x21g.jpg is probably the best of all your new ones proposed here but nothing much is really happening, again 7x21h.jpg is too small to understand anything that's happening and 7x21i.jpg is just an exploded car. If we could actually see something happening in it, it would be better but as it is its just the aftermath which I personally don't think would look good on the main page. But these are just my opinions. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Uncredited characters When did Teller appear? and where did we get the name for Reed? Thief12 00:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Teller was in the last minutes of the episode where they were looking at the hostage (Hamid) on the monitor in the back of the FBI van. He was standing behind Jack and Renee. As for the name of Reed, Tim Moran said "Reed, give us another look" during that scene (he was controlling the fiber optic camera). SeanPM 01:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I just saw the episode and missed those details. Thanks. Thief12 03:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sunny Macer uncredited? This is a tough one, but at the timestamp of 4:44 we start the "Allison and Roger together" scene before Olivia comes in. A medical-staffy woman takes Roger's drink, and I'm nearly certain it is Sunny Macer. Is this even possible? 22:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Zombie Roger??? back from the dead!?!? ;-) Thief12 22:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Now, seriously, I just saw that scene and I'm almost certain is not Sunny Macer. Kinda looks like her though, but I think the nurse is thinner and taller. Plus, Sunny is hotter ;-) Thief12 04:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Name of actresses playing Jonas Hodges' family? Does anyone know if the pictures visible in Jonas Hodges (Jon Voight's character)' hand are that of the actor's actual/real-life family or are they just uncredited actors playing the wife and daughter?--Gunman6 (talk) 00:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia, Voight divorced in 1980, so I doubt it's any real family. Thief12 (talk) 02:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC)